nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Mid-Summer Congressional Picnic
The Mid-Summer Congressional Picnic is a summer event in Congress Field where Lovians and celebrities celebrate peace and midsummer. On the first day of the picnic kids and day camps come out to play games and sports. On the second day celebrities come out and perform songs or enjoy the Picnic, which is more oriented towards teens and adults. The first day is free except for food, the second day includes music preformances which tickets are about 75 dollars, originally 40 dollars in 2007. The Picnic began in 2007 one year after Congress Field was finished. 2007 Day one included over 1,900 people from all over Peace Island and two congressional members were there to eat food and have fun. Day two had performances from Full Frontal Buddha, Amy Cheyenne, and the highlight of the night U2, about 2,300 people attended. 2008 Day one included over 2,000 kids now from all over Lovia and now 5 congressional members join the fun on both days with egg races and pick-up basketball games. On day two Full Frontal Buddha, Amy Cheyene, Automotive Jazz Ensemble, U2, and My Chemical Romance performed which drew about 5,400 attendees. 2009 Day one had it's highest amount of Lovians in the Picnic with 3,000 and all of congress's MOTCs were there to join the festivities which included a makeshift basketball court and various lawn games. On day two Amy Cheyene, Green Day, Lady Gaga, My Chemical Romance, and Kings of Leon preformed which drew the largest ammount of attendees yet, about 10,300 attendees. 2010 On day one three MOTC came with a record breaking 9,000 Lovians there to play games the picnic-goers enjoyed food and got to met players from Contra United, FC Villanova and Soccer and Rugby Players from the Walker Cavaliers. On day two music began at 12:00 PM with Muse, they preformed Neutron Star Collison, Knights of Cydonia and finally Supermassive Black Hole. At 1:00 Green Day preformed 21 guns, American Idiot, and Homecoming. At 2:00 there was a one hour break. At 3:00 Lady Gaga preformed Monster, Speechless, Bad Romance and Love Game. At 4:00 Amy Cheyenne preformed Maniac, Left for Dead, Rusty Love, and My name is Amy. At 6:00 Lady Gaga and Amy preformed a instrumental version of Under Pressure, Rudy from LA, and So Happy I could Die. At 7:00 Paramore preformed Crush, Crush, Crush, The only Exception, and Decode. Finally at 8:00 Green Day, Paramore and Amy with Lady Gaga playing the piano played a new version of Bohemian Rhapsody. A final tally of 12,590 people were there to attend. 2011 On day one the picnic was attended by 9,800 people, almost breaking the previous year's record. LSCA soccer teams FC Villanova and Bay Hawks played a scrimmage resulting in a 2-2 draw. At 2:00 the players signed autographs and met with fans. Then the State rugby teams from Seven and Sylvania played a scrimmage resulting in a 0-14 result. Local artists were allowed to play on a small stage venue in the north side of the field sponsored by Loviamarket. In addition sixteen MOTCs attended due to the new law since there were more members able to attend. Most were from the CPL.nm. A prayer for peace to stop far-right protestors was held. On day two the music acts were attended by 24,690 people breaking the music day record. More Lovian bands were there than years before. Amy Cheyenne performed from 1:20 to 2:00 and sang songs from her first album. Worldwide Lovian sensation First Fold Then Tear's Andrew Villanova sang some songs solo acoustically and a cover of "Imagine". After a short thirty minute break at 3:50 Nevershoutnever performed a two hour act including all songs from there albums and EPs. Warped Records had the next three acts and each with a different sound. Lost Cosmonauts performed songs from there first full length album. Then famous Lovian band Dave and the Recorders performed three songs from Sacrilage before Dave Goldblum gave a speech on poverty in Lovia. Reports say he was high, but he returned to his Clymene home before reporters could find out. The final Warped act was from Beautiful Burnout who recived the first encore of the day. They rapped and sang for an outstanding three hours. By nine at night the main act came out, Kanye West performed the entire My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy for the crowd which had grown to about 34,590 people. His performance was considered the best ever by fan Marcus Villanova, who said "No artist gives such love to the crowd but Kanye West," Category:Noble City Category:Downtown Category:Event Category:Music